1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to perpendicular magnetic recording systems, and more particularly to perpendicular magnetic recording write heads for use in magnetic recording disk drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Perpendicular magnetic recording, wherein the recorded bits are stored in a perpendicular or out-of-plane orientation in the recording layer, is a promising path toward ultra-high recording densities in magnetic recording hard disk drives. The recording or write head in perpendicular magnetic recording disk drives includes a main pole with a write pole tip for directing magnetic field to the recording layer, and one or more return poles for return of magnetic flux from the recording layer. The poles are typically formed in succession on a substrate, such as an end face of an air-bearing slider, using a series of deposition and patterning steps. Connecting studs are also required to be fabricated to make connection between the poles. The resulting head thus has the return poles spaced from the main pole in the along-the-track direction, which is also generally the direction of the flux return path.
What is needed is an improved perpendicular magnetic recording write head that is easier to fabricate.